


[Podfic] Gone to the Dogs

by the24thkey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews turns into a puppy. Then some other stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gone to the Dogs

**Author's Note:**

****

**Fandom:** Hockey RPF

**Pairing:** Gen (Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews pre-slash)

**Author's summary:** Jonathan Toews turns into a puppy. Then some other stuff happens.

**Length:** 00:50:23

**Size:** 46 MB

**Download link:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hzja3ot2f13ws6k) or [at the audiofic archive](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021001.zip)

 

  
**Notes:** recorded for fish_echo in the Audiofic Archivist Appreciation Meme, aka #3AM. Many thanks to the author for letting me record this story and to fishpatrol for beta-listening.


End file.
